


it was nice to see you in my dreams again.

by sashimiontoast



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Action, Demigods, Fanfic, Gods, Greek gods, Hades - Freeform, M/M, Mystery, Underworld, bts - Freeform, idk - Freeform, kpop, percy jackson - Freeform, the style, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 07:04:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12812235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashimiontoast/pseuds/sashimiontoast
Summary: Son of Apollo, Jimin has the same terrible nightmare every single night. Every night he wakes up shaking in fear.His brother Hoseok says its a sign.Hades is coming.But what happens when Jimin's recurring dream changes?





	1. Chapter 1

**_run. run. run._ **

_jimin ran through the crooked trees, through the piercing darkness._

_where he was going,he had no idea, but he had to get away._

_he ran and ran even through there was no way he could get away from the dangers that came for him._

_he turned around and saw the red eyed creatures coming closer and closer._

_he kept running and panting. **this is it. im dead..**_

_suddenly jimin tripped over a dead root on the ground, and fell._

_he kept falling and falling...._

_and never stopped._

 

~

jimin woke up to a start. beads of sweat trickled down from his forehead, and he panted and shook in fear.

he covered his face with his hands and took a deep shaky breath.

this wasnt the first time he had had this nightmare. it was a recurring dream that he saw every single night for months.

it was torture.

he already knew what was going to happen in his nightmare, so why did he wake up screaming or shaking in fear?

jimin's roommate hoseok turned in his bed and faced jimin from across the room.

"bad dream again?"

jimin nodded his head, eyes still wide with fear.

hoseok got up and headed towards jimin, slinging his arm around him.

"i think its happening."

"what is?" jimin asked.

"him.."

"him who?"

"he's coming for us," hoseok frowned. "hes coming for the gods."

jimin sighed.

"why would he? doesnt hades have better things to d-"  
  


"DONT say his name jimin!" hoseok snapped, as lightning struck outside.

 

jimin shrugged. "whatever. im going back to sleep."

 

"im telling you something big is coming." hoseok insisted. "you know, you arent the only one having nightmares. a lot of people in camp are. its a sign. our parents are tryna tell us something. to be prepared."

jimin wiped the sweat of his forehead and lay back down in his bed.

"whatever." 

and he shut his eyes, as hoseok reluctantly got up and went back to bed.

but jimin was too scared to sleep.

 


	2. angel in my nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin has the nightmare again.
> 
> but its not the same. in fact it has changed...

Jimin headed towards the archery area.

archery was probably the only thing jimin excelled at, hitting bullseye every time. then again, everyone at the apollo cabin was excellent at archery, but for jimin there wasnt one time where he didnt hit a bullseye.

plus, archery helped to relax jimin's mind. from all the nightmares he was getting and all the stress of schoolwork, he needed some time to himself.

he took out his wooden bow and golden tipped arrow, given to him by his father. it seemed that jimin had always been Apollo's favourite son, and this caused a lot of rivalry between his siblings.

but jimin didnt care much for his dad, or anything at all. 

he aimed at the target not even looking twice, and shot the arrow, as it landed right in the middle.

"Bullseye!" 

jimin turned around to see jeongguk from the Hermes cabin.

they were both really good friends, and had known each other since childhood.

jeongguk smiled. "you need to show me your ways, your majesty-"

"shut up." jimin muttered, smirking.

"no seriously," jeongguk sighed. "im failing archery."

"and everything else-"

"that is so not true." he replied smacking jimins shoulder.

they sat down together on the green grass, the smell of strawberries in the soft summer breeze.

jeongguk turned to face jimin. "how are things?"

jimin shrugged. "the usual."

"you still having those nightmares?"

"yeah." he muttered. "hoseok says theyre a sign."

jeongguk arched an eyebrow. "he could be right. you know, something seems off these past few days."

"how?"

"like for example," jeongguk paused. "the camp advisors have been acting real weird. like, really shaky. they seem distracted and worried. and remember that time when the weather couldnt be controlled? and it just kept snowing for a week. a bunch of other shit too."

"so?"

"so," he sighed. "something is going to happen."

"something bad?"

"real bad."

 

~

 

jimin lay staring at the ceiling and started to count sheep.

it was dark and the air was sticky and hot inside the small dorm.

hoseok was already sound asleep, snoring contently.

_lucky him. at least he doesnt have to be scared to close his damn eyes._

 

jimin waited and waited until his eyes fluttered shut, and he finally fell into a deep sleep.

 

~

_he was back. back in that same damn place._

_but this time he wasn't running._

_"hey-"_

_a raspy and deep voice whispered in his ear._

_jimin turned around, afraid of what it might be._

**_holy shit._ ** _**its an angel.** were his first thoughts._

_he had a halo of dark black hair, which camouflaged with the dead sky above. his skin was porcelain pale and there was a tint of pinkish blush on his cheeks. his lips were the color of blood red roses and he wore all black from head to toe. he was beautiful. except for his eyes._

_his eyes seemed dead. they were deep grey, with no sign of life in them. like a doll's, they just stared back at you._

_a shiver ran down jimin's spine. he was entranced by the beauty and the darkness of him._

_"this time," he spoke to jimin looking at him dead in the eye. "dont run."_

_"what?" was all jimin could choke out, when he heard those familiar growls again._

_"they're coming." he whispered, his hand grabbing jimin's._

_thats when he realised how close they really were. the taller boy was pressed against jimin's back, his mouth next to his ear so he could hear every sharp breath the boy would take._

_it was kind of uncomfortable, the way the boy clutched onto jimin tightly, a tense atmosphere in the air._

_they peeked from behind the dead tree they were hiding, and that's when jimin saw them._

_the red eyed creatures._

_but this time, he could see all of them._

_they were wolves. big, hairy, malicious wolves. covered in scratches, blood dripping down their grey fur. their eyes still glowing a deadly red, saliva dripping from their open mouths showing their sharp teeth. they were hungry._

_jimin started to panic. he tried to shrug off the other boy's hand but he was too strong._

_"let me go-" jimin whimpered. he could smell the smell of the beasts. the smell of blood and decay..._

_it was too much for him.  
_

_"shh." the other boy hissed. he let go of jimin's hand. "stay here."_

_he stepped forwards, towards the wolves, and the creatures started to back away in fear._

_jimin watched the wolves back away from him in awe._

_then he did the weirdest thing._

_the pale skinned, red lipped, dark haired boy howled._

_he howled, just like a wolf would._

_his howl pierced through the darkness and silence, and jimin winced at the sound._

_then jimin saw the wolves whimper. the whole pack shook and grimaced._

_then to jimin's surprise, the red-eyed beasts ran. they ran the other direction at full speed._

_the boy turned around at the shaking, wide-eyed jimin._

_"my name's yoongi." he said, a small smile forming on his snow white face._

 

~

jimin woke up, to see the sunlight shining on his face. 

hoseok was standing by the mirror. he saw that jimin had awaken.

"you didnt wake up this time!" he exclaimed. "you slept like a log."

jimin stroked back his hair. "seriously?"

"yeah..." he said. "anyway we're late so you really gotta get ready. i dont want my ass whipped oh no not today."

 

jimin got up reluctantly.

he was supposed to be happy that he didnt have the same nightmares. he was supposed to be happy he didnt wake up screaming like every other night.

instead, jimin sighed, a strong desire forming in his heart.

the strong desire to see that dark haired boy again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thE CHAptEr title is so bad im sorry i couldnt think of anything but yes here u go hope u enjoyed x

**Author's Note:**

> leave a kudos x will continue.


End file.
